


Royal Dragon

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bonding, Episode: s01e04 Royal Dragon, Gen, Short One Shot, dannyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Short talk between Danny and Luke in the Defenders Episode 1x04.





	Royal Dragon

“You still haven’t really explained, how you got so…”, Danny Rand raised his hand and therefore the noodles he was eating to gesture aimlessly around, “tough.”

He eyed Luke, as he looked up from the table to look at the smaller man, “It’s a long story.”

Danny shrugged, "I guess we have time."

"I'm not sure, if I want to talk about that with someone I don't really know.", Luke sighed.

"Oh. We could get to know each other, I don't mean just because of your story or whatever."

"Why then?"

Danny stuffed more noddles into his mouth, one of them got stuck on his chin, he chewed before he smiled and continued, "Why not?"

"Uhm, I don't know...", Luke rubbed his chin, "As I said, I'm not looking for super friends."

"And just for... friends?"

Luke sighed, "I have a lot of stuff going on and at the same time, I don't really know, where I belong right now. A lot of stuff in my life has just changed over the last few years. All, I know, is that I want to do good and help people. I can't afford to be wrapped up into other peoples issues right now. As of now, I have Claire and Misty for support and I don't even like endangering them, by dragging them along."

"A lot of stuff has changed and you want to do good, sounds familiar."

Luke let his head fall back, "You have something on your chin by the way."

"Oh, thanks.", Danny whiped the pasta away and all of the sudden, he started to laugh like a maniac.

"What is it?", Luke grinned. The other man's laugh was contaigious.

Danny gasped a little for air before he answered, "Imagine fighting the hand with noodley in your face."

"Or stains on your shirt.", Luke grinned.

Quickly, Danny looked down at his shirt.

"I didn't mean you, genius. Just in general."

"Oh.", Danny laughed, "Still."

Luke smiled softly, maybe he could actually be friends with this man. Not today or tomorrow, but maybe in calmer times.


End file.
